


Family Matters

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Older Regina, Underage Sex, Young Emma, fucking your girlfriend’s daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Just read and find out but don’t read without looking at all the warnings!!!!





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you to not even bother reading if this isn’t your cup of tea. I’m not here for ignorance.

Title: Family Matters

Warning: explicit. GP/Older!Regina. Sex with a minor. Mother/daughter sharing the same bed partner. Young!Emma. Dirty talk. Emma likes being called a slut. 

ONE!SHOT

_____________

Emma sighs tiredly as she dragged her feet through the dirt path that takes her home, the blonde was somehow thankful it was Friday meaning she can relax for the weekend but on the other hand, she was dreading it. Her mother has been seeing someone and she wanted Emma to meet her, after the death of her husband her mother Mary-Margret or MM for short, took it hard. Emma had to step up and care for her at the age of 12 but she didn’t mind, her mom was her whole world then slowly the woman started getting better because she realised life goes on and she had a child to feed, take care of and so on.

MM picked her life back up and slowly her light started to shine again. She didn’t start dating again until Emma was 15, even then she would not tell her nor bring them home. She kept them at distance because she didn’t want her daughter to get attached if it wasn’t going to last...she was right. Then a couple of months ago Emma started seeing a difference to her mom, she was always giggling, humming, skipping she was acting like a teenager and before the blonde knew it her mom had sat her down and told her about a woman she was seeing, Regina was her name and how great she was and made her feel. Her mom wanted Emma to meet her and who was she to say no? Her mom was happy after so many years but it didn’t mean she had to like it. Which brings us back to why she dreaded tomorrow, she’s finally going to meet this woman her mom has been giggling nonstop over.

Emma sighs happily as her house finally came to view, she was a sixteen year old without a car. Quite ridiculous if you ask her however her mother still consider her her baby. ‘sigh’. Emma retrieves her house key and opened the door, stepping inside the cozy two bedroom house. She was just about to call out for her mom when she heard low voices coming from the living room, confused the blonde wasted no time to go and investigate.

What greeted her was her mother who looked every bit flustered, her hair was disheveled, clothes wrinkling with unfamiliar beautiful brunette woman. 

“Hi honey” her mother says breathless and Emma was not stupid nor innocent as much as her mother likes to believe. She knew what had transpired.

“Hi” she mumbles not knowing what to do.

“Come closer, I want you to meet someone.” MM walks to Emma, takes the girl by the hand and moves her closer. “Honey, I would like you to meet Regina” her mother introduces, a wide smile on her face. Looks like the meeting came earlier.

“Hello Emma, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The brunette says and Emma didn’t know why but she was in a trance by her voice.

“Nice to meet you too.” The blonde finally spoke if not a little shyly. She has always been a shy kid around new people.

Regina smiles up at Emma as MM moved back to Regina’s side. 

“So your mother tells me your sixteen.” Regina says and Emma nods not knowing where this conversation was going. “Do you have a boyfriend then” as the blonde shakes her head her mother scolds her girlfriend claiming Emma was still just a baby. “A girlfriend?” That did stop Regina though.

“No” Emma replies before asking to be excused, her mother gave her the go ahead and told her she will call her once dinner was ready. As Emma made her way out the room, she heard her mother ask Regina why would she ask Emma that question then proceed to tell the brunette woman of how Emma still hasn’t even gotten her period yet so the world of dating was far fetch. She angrily stomped toward her room and made note to grill her mom about too much over sharing of information.

A few hours have passed when Emma finally called quit on her homework, she felt her brains was going to melt. She pulls the earpiece she had in her ears off and started packing up her stuff. Once she finished she made sure her room was tidy then decided to go see about dinner or grabbing a snack, she knew her mother came by a while ago to check up on her but she had her head buried in books and loud music in ears so the older woman didn’t say anything simply left. 

As she walks out her door her face scrunches up by the unmistakable noises coming through the slight crack on the living room door, slowly she walked up until she could see through. Emma really didn’t mean to, it’s not like she was a pervert or anything but the blonde couldn’t turn away from what she saw. 

Her mom was straddling Regina on the couch, she had her face buried deep in the brunette’s neck as she moved faster against the brunette who her eyes closed and pants around her ankle. The two moaning in unison. Emma didn’t need to know her mom was having sex! And she definitely didn’t need to find her having sex with her new girlfriend on the couch! Just as the blonde got a hold of herself and was about to leave, Regina’s eyes flashed open locking with Emma’s. The teen gasps in surprise before leaping out the way missing Regina’s smirk as she ran off to her room.

__________

After the event of last night the dinner that followed was nothing but awkwardness however MM was none the wiser, Emma could barely look Regina in the eyes while the brunette made a point to stare at her throughout the entire evening. As dinner had finished Emma quickly excused herself from the table to her room and didn’t come back. She had fallen asleep then got woken up in the middle of the night by noises coming from her mom’s room, the blonde couldn’t help but flashback to earlier incident so she quickly got out her headphones and played the loudly music until she fell back to sleep.

Today at least she knew it would be different, her mom was working so she had the whole house to herself. She stretches on her bed before getting out the thing in desperate need for a wee. She blazes out of her room and straight to the bathroom across, she runs in straight to the toilet, pulls down her pyjama shorts, sits down before relieving herself.

“Emma!” The blonde’s eyes flashed open then widens at her predicament. Right there in the shower was her mother pressed hard against the wall, Regina behind her, Emma could barely make out anything through the foggy glass door but she knew her mother’s partner was smirking.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Emma keeps repeating as she got off the toilet then realised her shorts and under was still around her ankle, she quickly bend down and pulls it up, she didn’t even get the chance to flash nor wipe as she bolted out the room straight back in hers, heart racing fast and thinking of her misfortune. 

______

She didn’t come out her room for the rest of morning, breakfast be damn. Her mother had tried talking to her but she refused to open the door and eventually the older woman had no choice but to leave as she was running late for work. Once Emma was sure the cost was clear, she got out her room and into the bathroom for a shower. She quickly stripped, tasted the shower before getting in. She let the water run through her whole body relaxing her from all the stress of last night and this morning. 

Suddenly her eyes flashed open by the noise of the toilet seat being pulled up then the sound of urine following. Confusion clouded her as she knew her mom was definitely at work.

‘Regina’ she thought. What was she still doing here? She didn’t have time to contemplate much because the brunette finally realised what has happened. Looks like the roles have been reverse. Now they were standing staring at each other, Emma’s curious eyes slowly falling on Regina before widening, the brunette stood there with her cock in her hand as she just finished pissing, Emma tried looking away but she found she couldn’t then it was too late as Regina had notice where her eyes had landed.

The brunette smirks then proceeds to stroke her cock a couple of time grunting in response. Emma swallows hard feelings a weird sensation settle in the pit of her belly then pool in her centre. She clasps her thighs together hoping Regina somehow can’t feel her ache. 

“Fuck!” The brunette continues grunting as her soft cock now slightly hard making it grow in size to Emma’s amazements. The blonde had never seen a dick in real life before but she knew Regina’s was the biggest, no wonder why her mom made all those noises. 

‘Mom! Shit I can’t believe I’m standing here naked lusting after my mom’s girlfriend! Get a hold of yourself Emma’ the blonde scold finally pulling her eyes away from Regina who was full on masturbating in front of her, however her eyes and body had other plans as Emma once more found herself following the strokes of Regina’s hand then subconsciously her own hand dipped between her legs and started stroking herself, the blonde was not unfamiliar with touching herself. She may not have started her period but still went through other puberty and sometimes Emma did get horny, contrary to what her mom likes to believe that Emma was all innocent.

The two finally drove each other over the edge by watching each other masturbate. Their breathing was hard and shallow, Regina’s cum squirted all over the toilet seat and Emma found herself licking her lips as her other free hand twerks her nipples. moaning at the feeling making Regina hard again, she wanted nothing more then to take the girl against that shower as she had done with her mother earlier on and see who had the loudest scream.

As she was contemplating all those she didn’t notice Emma push open the shower door and when she did was all the invitation she needed, quickly stripping off and getting in the shower. Once she was in she crushed her lips with Emma pushing the girl against the wall as one of her hand pressed against the wall to support herself so she wasn’t crushing the girl their hard nipples brushed against each other making them moan.

One of Regina’s hand trails down Emma’s body until it reached her core, she spreads the girl’s legs apart then let her fingers slid through wet folds, the combination of the water making it even more slippery. 

“Please be gentle.” Emma whispers, the only thing she has had in her was one of her fingers and even that at times was hard. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good.” The brunette whispers in her ear sucking the earlobe in her mouth then bitting softly making Emma push hard against her. Regina’s fingers continues to explore Emma’s folds but not going in and it was driving Emma wild. She keeps clasping her thighs together in pleasure. As the brunette continues playing with her clit, she made use of her mouth and grabbed a nipple in her mouth and started sucking.

“Oh shit!” Emma calls pulling Regina closer if it’s possible as the brunette used her tongue to flick her nipples before swirling around it then gently biting. She swapped between both breasts. Yes Emma’s boobs wasn’t large like her mother but Regina enjoyed it just as it was, the girl was still developing.

Finally she pulled away from addicting nipples and slowly dropped down on her knees, she grabbed one of Emma’s leg and places it over her shoulder with this kneeling position she had easy access to the girl’s throbbing cunt. Leaning forward she took a lick and Emma jerks forward, Regina repeated it again before wrapping her lips around engorge clit and started sucking. 

Emma made a mewl like sound that she was almost embarrassing but you can’t blame her nobody had ever done what Regina is doing to her and she thought her fingers were good, god it had nothing on Regina’s tongue. The brunette then shoved her tongue inside Emma’s core and the blonde cries out louder. Her moans of pleasure bouncing off the walls, it wasn’t long until she was cuming hard against Regina’s tongue. The brunette made a work of licking her clear that Emma was shaking barely able to hold herself up. Regina lets go of Emma’s leg and crawls back up smirking at the teen then crushed their lips together letting Emma take a taste of herself. It tasted weird but not bad in a way Emma thought as her tongue duelled with Regina’s , the brunette bits her bottom lip pulling slightly before easing it with her tongue.

“God!” Emma breathes once they pulled away and rested their foreheads together. After a moment of silence she slowly trailed her fingers between their body and took Regina’s cock in her hand and slowly started stroking, tagging at it then swirling her thumb against the bulbous head leaking wit pre-cum. 

Regina’s breathing was hard as she stared in Emma’s eyes while the girl gives her a hand-job. Her soft and smooth hand gentle and careful. Emma stares at Regina before dipping her head down and taking her first lick, she moans at the taste of Regina’s cum before taking the whole thing gently inside her mouth, she may have never done this before but she has heard stories and her curious self has read a few articles on the internet. 

She kept sucking Regina until the woman cumed down her throat, she didn’t know what to do however she wanted to see what it felt like so she swallowed and it wasn’t as bad. 

“Come here” Regina spoke helping the girl up so she was face with her “that was amazing” Emma blushes, glad she didn’t mess up, Regina then crushed their lips together and the kiss quickly got heated and Emma once more found herself pressed against the wall.

“Turn around.” Regina husks against her ears and Emma swore she almost came undone, she quickly took position, Regina took a hold of her dick stroking it a few times before spreading Emma’s legs apart and slowly easing the head of her cock through Emma’s folds and easily slipping in however the girl was tight which was not a surprised, the brunette paused in between inch after inch of her cock burying deep in Emma. 

“Shit!” The teen hiss forehead pressed against the wall. “Give me-god! Give me a second” she pants heavily and Regina stood there dick buried deep in Emma wanting nothing more but to move but she knew the girl needed to be adjusted and comfortable first. “I’m alright, you can move.” She didn’t need telling twice as she started moving, slowly and gentle first until Emma started crying out in pleasure and begging for more. 

“Fuck! Look at you, taking my dick like a pro.” Regina grunts pushing into Emma, her cock felt so delicious against Emma’s warm walls “I wonder what your mom would say if she knew what a slut you are, letting her girlfriend fuck you, take you up against the same walls she begged me to fuck her on this morning!” She spoke each word followed by a hard thrust or deep stroke making Emma cry out in pleasure. “Such” *thrust* “a” *thrust* “slut” *thrust, thrust*

“Ohhhh, yes! Yes daddy! Fuck! Yes!” Emma calls her ass sticking out, legs spread out even more to give Regina more access. The brunette growls holding hard against Emma’s waist as she increased her pace.

“Fuck slut! Say that again!” 

“Daddy.” Moaned Emma eyes screwed shut.

Regina’s pace increased as she started slamming into the girl with wild pace, the sound of skin on skin vibrating against the shower. Regina reaches out and shuts off the water then slowly pulled her dick out to Emma’s displeasure. Regina smirks turning the girl around. 

“Relax, I’m not done with you.” She lead her out the shower and out the bathroom, toward Emma’s room and quickly slams her against her closed door, she pressed herself into the girl then grabbed one of her leg wrapping it around her waist then the other, she held her up against the door then slowly eased her down on her erect cock and started thrusting upward, this new position giving her better access her cock deep inside Emma’s core reaching her g-spot. 

“Oh yes! yes daddy, yes!” Moaned the teen wrapping her arms tightly around Regina’s neck and crushing their lips together. The brunette pulls her away from the door, walking them across the room, her cock still buried deep as Emma continues bouncing on the appendage inside her, rotating her hips around making Regina almost lose her balance at the shock wave that hit her.

“Fuck baby girl. You gonna make daddy cum.” She husks finally placing Emma on her desks where she sits to do her homework. Emma’s legs still wrapped around her waist and started thrusting without abandoned. Emma cries and moans in pleasure head thrown backwards. 

“What I wouldn’t give to fuck you in front of your mom” she whispers leaning forward and placing her lips on Emma’s exposed throat, licking and biting. “My delicious little slut.” She groans dragging her tongue against Emma’s throat. “Who’s pussy is this?”

“Yours daddy, fuck yours.” She answers finally looking at Regina.

“Why is that my little slut, why is this pussy belongs to daddy?”

“Because you fuck me so good daddy, this little girl loves her daddy’s cock.” 

“Very good my little slut” she trails her hand between their bodies and started rubbing Emma’s clit.

“Oh fuck daddy, I’m cuming.” Regina increased the strokes of her fingers as her cock carried on fucking Emma then Regina felt the most delicious chokehold she has ever experienced followed by Emma’s loud wailed as the blonde cumed hard and it wasn’t long she was painting Emma’s walls with her semen, milking every last drop without worry. How glad is she that MM told her Emma still has yet to get her period. As she ride out their orgasm her dick started softening, slowly she pulls out, both their combined cum leaking out the girl’s sensitive hole.

Emma lets her legs dropped from Regina as the brunette steps a little away from her before Emma could say anything, Regina grabs the girl’s legs up and pulls them toward the blonde making Emma lean back on her desk until she was laying down on the wood, legs up in the air. Regina lets her fingers play with her clit as Emma’s hole flexes making the brunette lick her lips. She bends down and takes a lick then without a warning started practically making out with Emma’s pussy.

“Does that feel good.” She hum sucking hard on Emma’s clit.

“Y-Yes” cries Emma as Regina repeats her action, then gently pushes one of her fingers inside dripping cunt but before she could start thrusting, the unmistakeable sound of keys turning on the door could be heard. Regina quickly lets go of the girl, bends down quickly places a kiss against thin lips.

“See you tonight.” She whispers before running out the room and across inside the bathroom and locking the door and starting the shower. Emma too in her part got off the table and locked her door just as she heard her mom call out if anyone was home.

Fuck she just fucked her mom’s girlfriend. The brunette thought eyes widening at the thought and the thought that she wanted it again. Then she smiled because she knew will be seeing Regina tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading....


End file.
